Catgirl
Description A fiesty, feline, female-type monster. The purrfect choice fur a mew addition to your collection. ''WARNING: Cat puns'' The Catgirl was the first creature developed for Breeding Season and is the most common species seen in the game. The farm starts with her building. Catgirls are predisposed to have four times higher DEX and two times higher CHA stats. The catgirl is one of the two starter monster types available to the breeder. It's main stats are dexterity and charisma with every other stat being equal. This is shown through the % gain on the produce's stats. Catgirl's produce Catgirl Squirt and it has a genderbent form called a Catguy that produces Catguy Squirt. Both items have the same effect. A cat girl with the neotony trait used to be a kittengirl but the trait is deactivated in the current version. Feral Catgirls are called Tigirls. Covered in fur, many tigirls will have stripes, although not all. Tigirl squirt, does the same thing as catgirl squirt. Feral Catguys are called Tiguys, and have a variety of kinds of head ranging from lynx and ocelot to tiger and lion. FutaTigirls can be distinguished from Tigirls, but the same cannot be said of FutaTiguys. FutaTigirls have their own animation. How to Unlock Catgirls are a starting monster and can be purchased through Roxie's shop. Trait Variations *Catgirl *Catguy *Kittengirl *Kittenboy *Tigirl *Tiguy Consumable Any form of Cat squirt will lower the energy cost of breeding for the day in whichever monster consumed it by 20%. Dexterity is the primary stat, charisma is the secondary, but just as Genderbent changes the gender, it switches the primary and secondary stats around. Background Drawn from the chaos that borders existence, the catgirl and it's counterpart, the catguy are one of the starter monster types available to the breeder at the start of the game. It is said that they are based off of the neko from Japan. Scenes As of version 7.7.1 the Catgirl has the following scenes available: Catgirl: *Breeder (Male, Female) *Catgirl (Normal) *Harpy (Normal, Futanari) *Stallion (Normal) *Holstaurus (Normal, Futanari) *Elf (Male, Female, Futanari) *Demon (Normal) Futanari Catgirl: *Breeder (Female) Catguy (Genderbent Catgirl): *Breeder (Female) Tigirl (Feral Catgirl): *Breeder (Female) Kittengirl (Neoteny Catgirl): *Breeder (Female) Tiguy (Genderbent/Feral Catgirl): *Breeder (Female) Kittenboy (Genderbent/Neoteny Catgirl): *Breeder (Female) Trivia *One of the two starter monsters available. *The catgirl has three forms: catgirl, catguy and kittengirl that all have a variety of skin colour, fur pattern, hair colour and eye colour. *The catgirl has an animated scene that is finished when with a female breeder but has an unfinished scene with a male breeder. The Catgirl also has a scene with the standard female Holstaurus. The Catguy has a scene with the breeder. The kittengirl has no scenes. *Catgirl/guy squirt is the best item in the game for dexterity boosting giving 40% apart from the Aitako's pink pearl that surpasses it by 10% and the alraune nectar which is equal in gain. Gallery File:Tumblr_nwbgg5nNy61sb49q1o1_1280.png|Tiguy's face variations File:Fe4f8a79b0a99e95ffe00bd8c504c52a.png|Kittengirl and Stallion in an unused scene File:Tumblr nvzyu0iQ1r1rnu6jto1 1280.png|Artwork of a Tigirl and a Tiguy All Catgirl Faces.png|All Catgirl Faces All Catgirl Hair.png|All Catgirl Hair All Tigirl Hair.png|All Tigirl Hair Variations All Tigirl Faces.png|All Tigirl Face Variations All Catguy Faces.png|All Catguy Face Variations All Catguy Hair.png|All Catguy Hair Variations Category:Monsters Category:Breed-able monsters